


Wake Up Cupcake

by wildeproductions



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildeproductions/pseuds/wildeproductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura wakes Carmilla up in the middle of the night for an interesting reason...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Cupcake

“Carm…”

Carmilla’s eyes flutter open slowly at the sound of a muffled voice and shuffling in the bed.

“Right there… don’t stop!”

The vampire frowned, looking at the window to see the sun still sleeping, wondering why her peaceful slumber was being disturbed so early.

Then she felt it; the smaller silhouette moving against her thigh, moaning her name. Carmilla was fully awake by now and realized that the tiny human who had been sleeping beside her all night was straddling her leg in search for a release.

There was one little thing though; Laura wasn’t awake. She was dreaming.

The corner of Carmilla’s lips quickly turned into a smirk at the realization, and she couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. “Better this than bad dreams,” the conscious woman breathed. For a second she thought about letting her girlfriend sleep and enjoy the show, but then figured this could be so much more fun for the both of them if she was awake. She ran her fingers gently through the light brown locks to awake her, resulting in Laura groaning and mumbling a bunch incoherent words.

“Wake up cupcake…”

Laura suddenly jolted awake. “What? What’s going.”

The tiny woman was so adorable. Carmilla’s face was beaming and she let her lover figure it out by herself.

“Why am I…” Laura looked down between their bodies. “I don’t recall…”

When Laura shifted her body, she became immediately aware of the wetness between her legs. She gasped, her face flushing red, and she buried her face in the pillow next to Carmilla’s head in embarrassment.

“Oh buttercup you are adorable,” Carmilla said and placed a kiss on her temple. Laura’s disapproval was muffled through the pillow. “C’mon Laura, it’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Laura thought otherwise. They had only been dating for two weeks now, and even though they have had sex at least 10 times in that short period of time, it was incredibly embarrassing. “I am very ashamed, Carm!” Laura exclaimed, lifting her head from the yellow pillow.

“Baby, it’s completely natural,” Carmilla reassured her. “It–it actually, um, turns me on.” Carmilla bit her lip. “And I love seeing you like this. We’ve been through so much and it’s perfectly normal that you want some release.” Laura relaxed at her lover’s words. “Please, let me help you finish what you started. Can I?”

Laura nodded and let Carmilla move her on top of her body again. The vampire slid a hand under her girlfriend’s t-shirt and palmed her breast, eliciting small whimpers from Laura. Her free hand was on her ass, encouraging her to resume the friction she had previously unconsciously initiated.

“Are you sure this okay like this?” Laura asked as she rocked her centre against Carmilla’s thigh.

“It’s perfect.” Carmilla’s voice was guttural and husky as the other woman’s thigh also grinded against her clit with each thrust. Seeing Laura move so deliberately against her, feeling her wetness soak Laura’s boy shorts and then Carmilla’s leg, watching her unravel in pleasure on top of her; it was the most wonderful thing Carmilla had ever experienced in three centuries, and god knows how many women she had slept with.

Using Carmilla’s body like this was sort of weird for Laura at the beginning, but fuck, it was so amazing. The brunette was watching her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world and Laura couldn’t recall when she had felt this special or this in love.

Carmilla’s hands all over the right spots, and simply just the eroticism of the moment were enough to make Laura come and cry out her release. Her body began to shake and her hips bucked harder into Carmilla, which then engaged the vampire’s orgasm.

“Well, wake me up like this anytime sweetheart,” Carmilla said with a big grin on her face.

“Shut up.” Laura said playfully, then leaned and kissed Carmilla deeply. “I love you, hold me for the rest of the night?”

“Of course.”


End file.
